


Wings of Relaxed Fury

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Wing AU [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wingfic, Wings, and senku allows it, fluffy senku, gen takes care of senku basically, sengen, soft gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Senku's wings are a mess after the fight with Hyouga. Gen helps clean up the resident scientist and get him to relax.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Wing AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546075
Comments: 18
Kudos: 313





	Wings of Relaxed Fury

To say that things were moving forward fast within the Kingdom of Science and Empire of Might would be the first biggest understatement of the stone world. 

First, Tsukasa and Senku finally made a deal. Then they successfully revived Mirai and cured her at the same time, while not 10 minutes later, Hyouga betrayed them and nearly killed both Senku and Tsukasa. Now, Hyouga and Homura were locked in a cell while Tsukasa was gravely injured and incapacitated in one of the Empire’s caves. And all that occurred in about 6 hours, _after_ an already hard battle between both kingdoms. 

Hundreds of people were going around, introducing themselves, and even coming back to life as Yo stupidly demonstrated. The only thing that was missing was a certain leak haired science extraordinaire. With all the chaos, it seemed Senku was able to slip by undetected from everyone except for an observant mentalist. 

Gen wasn’t surprised, though. Senku wasn’t really good with feelings, so it made sense he’d want to be as far away from the others as possible to process what had happened and what to do next. The thing was, it had already been a long time since Senku disappeared, and Gen was growing concerned. 

He had seen him go down at the time but wasn’t able to catch up until Hyouga and Homura were already tied up, and half a dozen people were tending to Senku and Tsukasa. Senku had assured that he was fine and that it was Tsukasa’s condition that they should be worried about. Gen actually agreed, but that didn’t mean they should just ignore Senku’s condition altogether. Perhaps it was a distraction type excuse that Senku pulled, just so that everyone wouldn’t flock over him. Gen’s done the same thing before, and he wouldn’t put Senku past it. 

But an hour before he disappears, Gen watches Senku grow more and more fidgety. His wings are pressed tightly to his back, and — while it’s hard to see — a lot of his feathers are rucked up and look very uncomfortable. Gen’s honestly surprised that Senku managed to wait as long as he did before disappearing. However, a lot of the feathers that were broken were in hard to reach places, and Gen knew there was no way Senku could fix them on his own. So he discreetly gathered a few small items to help and, after waiting another half an hour, finally packed his small bag and slipped away to find him. 

Gen searched for a while before eventually finding his person of interest by the same river he was swept away in. It was exactly 14 hours after Senku and Tsukasa defeated Hyouga and about 3 hours before it would be time to perform surgery on Tsukasa. 

Gen’s relieved when he first catches sight of him. He’s sitting just on the edge of the river, with his feet resting in the water. Senku doesn’t notice him at first, but as Gen approaches, he notices Senku’s wings twitch at his presence. They’re still tightly connected to his back, and the feathers still look broken, which means Senku hasn’t started going through them yet. 

Gen’s slow when he approaches as he takes on the most non-threatening stance he can manage. “Here you are.” Gen smiled softly as Senku turned his head towards him. 

“Here I am.” Senku echoes. His voice sounds a lot more hollow than usual. “Something you want, mentalist?”

“Just checking in.” Gen stops and sits next to him. 

Senku scoffs and turns his head away. “I’m fine.”

“I think you and I both know that’s not true.”

“How can you be so sure?” Senku asked, cocking his head back in Gen’s direction. 

“Have you forgotten, Senku-chan?” Gen warmly smiled. “I’m a mentalist. I know when people are lying.”

There’s a heavy pause before Senku groaned in defeat and let his wings unfurl off his back. He gingerly stretched them out and shook out any really loose feathers before huffing in annoyance when barely any fell off. 

Gen’s glad, Senku was able to get right to the point without any other avoidances. Gen shuffled his shoulder bag into view and presented it’s contents to Senku, who raised his eyebrows in confusion. The bag contained a few towels, a bamboo water bottle, and a brush. 

“Figured you’d want some help,” Gen explained, gesturing to Senku’s wings. 

Senku blinked at him before turning to stare at the ground. “Tch, I can do it.” 

“With your bruised ribs? I highly doubt it.”

“How do you know I have bruised ribs?” Senku muttered out. 

Gen sighed. “Because we’re both the weakest people in both of these kingdoms, and no hit from Hyouga-chan will leave us unscarred.” 

“Hmph.”

“You trust me, right?” Gen scooted closer to Senku, who smiled wickedly at him. 

“You? The most manipulative bastard here?”

“I’m wounded, Senku-chan.” Gen laughed, happy that Senku wasn’t too disheartened about recent events. 

Senku sighed. “Fine. Go ahead.”

Gen nodded and smiled. Shuffling the bag to the side and emptying its contents came first. Then Gen sat behind Senku and tapped him on the head as a signal he would start. He didn’t want to overwhelm Senku, so he started on the top muscle with the primaries. 

“At least none of the primaries are broken.” Gen sighed in relief, which was met with an agreed hum from Senku. 

“So how exactly did the mighty Senku-chan and Tsukasa-chan defeat the all-powerful villain?” Gen asked in hopes of quelling the silence as he worked. 

“Oh yeah, you didn’t actually get to see it, did you?” Senku laughed. “Where were you?”

Trying to run after you and the rest of the Ishigami village warriors.” Gen huffed, as he poured water down Senku’s secondary wings to help clean them. “Seriously, how is everyone so fast and strong now? Evolution?”

“Probably,” Senku responded, failing to contain a shiver at the cool water. “Well, something about Hyouga bugged me, so I improvised and made an all in one makeshift guard and stun gun.” He explained. 

“Are you copying my survival tactics now, Senku-chan?” 

“Hardly, mentalist.” Senku jeered.

“So —— sorry, sorry, hold on.” Gen stopped in the middle of his sentence, apologizing when he brushed through the broken feathers and picked them out, while Senku winced in front of him. Gen waited a few seconds for Senku to unlatch his teeth from his lower lip and nod to continue. He made sure to go as gentle as possible, patting Senku on the back in an effort to soothe him through the pain. “What’s an all in one guard and stun gun?” Gen asked, hoping to distract him. 

“Manganese batteries on a vest connected to an electrical wire on my pinky.” 

Gen smiled when he heard the name. Despite the work that came with making them, he was glad they were used to save Senku’s life. “You mean those awful manganese batteries I labored so hard to make?” 

Senku ignored him and leaned further back into Gen’s hands, groaning in relief as his right-wing was fixed up. Then came the left-wing. “The exposed wires on my pinky is the stun gun that’s connected to the manganese batteries for power. Hitting the manganese batteries with a spear wouldn’t create an explosion with the force, so it worked as a guard to protect me as well.”

“How innovative.” Gen giggled. 

Senku hummed in response, letting his eyes fall closed as Gen continued fixing his wings. Gen’s touch was soft and gentle, so much so that Senku found himself drifting off into sleep. Though that could’ve been because of all the recent situations he had dealt with. He didn’t even realize he was this tired until then. 

Even when Gen brushed through the base of wings, a sensitive area to everyone, he barely felt it. 

Gen wasn’t oblivious to this either. He felt Senku leaning back immediately and had been afraid that he was hurt somewhere. After a brief check through, Gen realized it was just Senku falling asleep and softly smiled. He was happy that Senku trusted him enough to show the rare side of him, vulnerable and tired. As soon as he finished fixing both wings, Gen guided Senku’s body to lie against him. Senku was either too tired to protest or was already to far gone to notice the change.

“Senku?” Gen lightly tapped Senku’s forehead that had come to rest against his shoulder.

“Mm?” Senku moaned, opening his eyes a little to look at Gen, who was smiling above him. He felt comfortable and wanted to go back to sleep. Senku’s face fell when he realized he wouldn’t be able to sleep for so long. 

“Why don’t you take a nap,” Gen whispered, immediately noticing the change in the scientist’s expression and knowing the cause. “I’ll wake you when it’s time for Tsukasa’s surgery.”

A minute passed before Senku closed his eyes again. “You better,” Senku muttered as he let himself lean all the way back into Gen’s chest and promptly dozed off a few minutes later. 

Gen snickered at how fast Senku was able to fall asleep. He let his free hand brush through Senku’s anti-gravity hair, finding it a lot softer than what you’d expect. Senku seemed to like it if his small smile was anything to go by. 

After a few minutes, Gen noticed a shiver run through Senku’s body as a cooler breeze blew past them.

Gen let his own wings unattach from his back and wrap around the both of them as a shield against the wind. The effect was instantaneous as Senku immediately stopped shivering and somehow snuggle closer into Gen’s body. 

A wave of affection hit Gen with what felt like the force akin to a truck hitting him. He continued petting Senku’s head. For now, Senku could relax before facing the stone world again. He definitely deserved it. A few hours of rest wouldn’t hurt; Senku needed to be at his best to help humanity grow, anyway. 

Gen smiled and closed his eyes as well. They would be fine. They would all be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, it's a little short this time, sorry! Finals are due today and I am Stressed. Not much wing descriptions or details in this one either, sorry again. Finals suck and I can't concentrate with my brain fried :,( I'm just glad I was able to get this out after a week.
> 
> I have a tumblr! @/ Widow-Spyder
> 
> As always thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
